Vampire Knight Mafia
| image = File:7327.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = This isn't a normal school... | host = Lionheart | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Large) | startdate = 06.28.14 | winningfaction = Disciplinary Committee (Secret Indy) | roster = 15 players #Hirkala #Araver #Barcallica #GMaster479 (Hachi) #Jay Gold #Kiwi #Nana #Boquise #ShadowAngel #Aoi Kunie #Slick #Aura #Curr3nt #TheMafiaCube #Mewminator | first = Auramyna | last = Hirkala, Shadowangel | mvp = Hirkala | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Lionheart based on Vampire Knight manga and/or anime. It began on June 28, 2014 and ended in a Disciplinary Committee (SECRET INDY FACTION) win in D6 (July 13). Game Mechanics Rules Frequently Asked Questions #Tie Lynch on Day 1 results in a dice roll - (one person Lynched) – Roll of lynched player will NOT be revealed. After Day 1 all members of a tied lynch will be killed. #Directly outing yourself, without having good reason, will result in a Host Kill. #If you are inactive for a consecutive Night/Day phase, you will be replaced. #Kills are NOT blocking Order of Actions Trap = Block = Save > Redirect = Vote Redirect = Vote Manipulation > Spy = Judgement > RID Guess > RID Kill > Night Kill Order of Players The Vampire Hunters > Level E’s = Angel of Hatred > The Night Class Role Description The Night Class WINCON: Kill all of the Level E's and survive the Vampire Hunters #Kaname Kuran Pureblood - Prince of the vampires and president of the Night Class, RID guess for BTSC or to save a Level E vampire. Starts game having BTSC with Yuki...If Wild dies, can use RID as a RID Kill on even nights. #Yuki Kuran Cross Pureblood - A pureblood and Kaname's little sister, Starts having BTSC with Kaname, can save on odd nights due to having a big heart #Hanabusa Aido "Idol" Vampire - The "pretty boy" of the Night Class, can redirect a target once per night. #Ataksuba Kain "Wild" Vampire - Idol's partner in crime, and Level E Hunter of the Vampire Society, role is based on a die role. 1. RID Kill 2. Faction Spy 3. Vote Redirect 4. Night Kill 5. Judgment (During the day can ask if 1 statement is true) 6. No action 7. RID guess to save a Level E (Level E becomes a Vampire, but can never gain BTSC with Kaname) 8. No Action #Ichijo Takuma Vampire - Vice president of the Night Class, and close ties with the Vampire Society...can spy once per night. #Souen Ruka Vampire - Member of the Night Class, has an obsession with Kaname, can block on even nights. Due to an undying love for Kaname can give herself to him once to revive him (BTSC needed) #Ichijo Asato "Ichio" Vampire - President of the Vampire Society and Takuma's grandfather, his vote counts as 0x 1x 2x ---- The Vampire Hunters BTSC; RID Kill on odd nights, and spy on even nights. (someone must carry the action) and both actions can be blocked. WINCON: Majority, Save Yuki (Majority needed, save optional) #Kaien Cross Human - Headmaster of Cross Academy, and ex-leader of the Hunters, can redirect a target once per night. #Zero Kiryu Vampire - Yuki's childhood friend, a vampire, and born of the top Hunter family, can spy once per night. (If target is Yuki, he is trapped for the following Day and Night phase) #Yagari Toga Human - Top Hunter ever to walk the earth, can kill on odd nights #Takamya Kaito Human - Top ranking Hunter in the society, can trap a target once per night. (If target is Yuki, she gains BTSC with Zero only) ---- Indy: Angel of Hatred WINCON: turn 2 Humans, and Kaname Kuran must be eliminated. If wincon is achieved, Sara leaves the game. #Shiryabouki Sara Pureblood - Never-ending hatred for the Kuran family...has 2 RID guesses to turn a Human into a Level E vampire. ---- The Level E's...a.k.a. the Beasts in Human Form BTSC WINCON: Survive to the end If a target is Zero Kiryu, Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Wild, Yagari Toga, Takamya Kaito, or Yuki Kuran Cross, there is a 20 % chance of death. #Level E 1 Vampire - Can spy on odd nights #Level E 2 Vampire - RID kill once a night #Level E 3 Vampire - Can redirect once a night As Humans are turned by Shiryabouki Sara, The first will be a vote redirect, and the second will be a NK on even nights. ---- Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Disciplinary Committee (secret indy faction) *Hirkala *ShadowAngel Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster #Hirkala - Zero Kiryu #Araver - Level E 2 - Lynched D2 #Barcallica - Ataksuba Kain "Wild" - Killed by Zero on N5 #GMaster (Hachi) - Souen Ruka - Lynched D4 #Jay - Ichijo Asato "Ichio" - Killed by Yagari Toga on N3 #Kiwi - Ichijo Takuma - Lynched D6 #Nana7 - Level E 1 - Killed by Wild on N2 #Boquise - Kaien Cross - Lynched D3 #Shadowangel - Yuki Kuran #Aoi Kunie - Yagari Toga - Killed by Zero on N6 #Slick - Hanabusa Aido "Idol" - Lynched D5 #Auramyna - Shiryabouki Sara -Killed by Yagari Toga on N1 #Curr3nt - Kaname Kuran - Killed by Yagari Toga on N3 #TheMafiaCube - Level E 3 - Killed by Yagari on N5 #Mewminator - Takamya Kaito - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9 Category:HybridGames